There are techniques for multiple radio communication apparatuses wirelessly communicating with each other, with which each having a predetermined role set, the communication apparatuses perform radio communication based on their roles. For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2013-229805 discloses a technique for wireless gigabit (WiGig) communication, with which a radio communication apparatus, for which one of two roles, “station (STA)” and “personal basic service set central point (PCP),” is set, determines whether it is necessary to change its own role in making an attempt to connect to another radio communication apparatus, and when the change is necessary, switches the role of the other radio communication apparatus and its own role and makes connection to the other radio communication apparatus.